Another Cinderella Story
Another Cinderella Story is a 2008 teen comedy musical dance film directed by Damon Santostefano and starring Selena Gomez, Drew Seeley and Jane Lynch. It is a sequel to A Cinderella Story (2004) and the second film in A Cinderella Story series. The film was released on DVD on September 16, 2008. The film was followed by A Cinderella Story: Once Upon a Song (2011). Plot This film is a retelling of the Cinderella fairy tale in a modern setting with Mary Santiago, a high school student with ambitions of becoming a dancer, taking the role of Cinderella. Tami, Mary's only friend serves as the fairy godsister in the film. The cruel, self-obsessed, snobby, and washed-up pop singer Dominique Blatt takes the role of the stepmother, even though she is just her legal guardian and Mary's mother was one of Dominique's dancers when she died; Dominique took Mary in as her legal guardian and turned her into the hired help. The aggressive, extremely obsessed, and equally snobby Britt and air-headed Bree serve as the two stepsisters, and Joey Parker, now a famous celebrity and pop star has returned to school for his senior year and to remember why he started dancing, acts as Prince Charming. A school dance substitutes for the ball, with the role of the glass slipper filled by a Zune. Cast * Selena Gomez as Mary Santiago ** Mia Aida Duran as Mary at 3 years old ** Nicole Muñoz as Mary at 11 years old * Drew Seeley as Joey Parker * Jane Lynch as Dominique Blatt * Emily Perkins as Britt Blatt * Katharine Isabelle as Bree Blatt * Jessica Parker Kennedy as Tami * Marcus T. Paulk as Dustin aka The Funk * Nicole LaPlaca as Natalia Faroush * Lynda Boyd as Evie Parker * Garwin Sanford as Rod Parker * Colin Foo as Lee-Ha * Camille Mitchell as Regina Cretikos * Tiffany Burns as Doreen Smithe Reception Amber Wilkinson of Eye for Film gave the film, four out of five stars and praised the musical aspects, saying that "the song and dance numbers are so well-handled and catchy, it's a shame there aren't more of them." However, she also said that the "characters are so wafer thin they barely cast a shadow." While Wilkinson says that the film is completely different from A Cinderella Story, Lacey Walker, reviewing for Christian Answers, notes several aspects of the two films that were directly parallel to each other. Walker also gave it three out of five stars, praising the script, saying the writers "peppered this story with a surprising dose of humor and some pleasing plot twists." However, Walker specifically criticized the "glaringly obvious" age difference between the 15-year-old Gomez and the 25-year-old Seeley. Soundtrack References External links * * * * Category:2008 films Category:American films Category:Canadian films Category:Comedy films Category:Dance films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:Hip hop films Category:Live-action films Category:PG-rated films Category:Sequel films Category:Teen films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:Warner Premiere films Category:A Cinderella Story Category:Warner Home Video Category:Warner Premiere Category:Films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:2008 Category:2000s films Category:2000s